<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jakku pet sand worms for sale. Rare, exotic. by Aviendha69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138112">Jakku pet sand worms for sale. Rare, exotic.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviendha69/pseuds/Aviendha69'>Aviendha69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Sexy One-Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"oral" sex, Monsterfucking, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacles, Teratophilia, sand worms but not like Dune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviendha69/pseuds/Aviendha69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what did you do on Jakku when you needed… more?” Ben pressed, intrigued by her embarrassment. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Sexy One-Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines, Consensual Terato Sex, Teratophilia</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jakku pet sand worms for sale. Rare, exotic.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(This work is part of the ReyloMonsterVDay2021 collection. It is not my usual kind of work.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you never had sex before.”</p><p>They were lying in bed, their light freighter flying through hyperspace on their way to their next job. </p><p>“I told you, contraception was a luxury on Jakku. The risks were too great.”</p><p>“Didn’t you have… urges?”</p><p>“Sure, but I took care of them.”</p><p>“And that was enough? I mean, even I would go to the brothel every now and then. It wasn’t great, but there are some things a guy just can’t do to himself.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know the things. On Jakku—” she cut off.</p><p>“What?” Ben stared as Rey suddenly turned a vivid shade of pink. </p><p>*</p><p>After Kylo Ren called off the attack on the Resistance, he searched Snoke's pockets until he found the Supreme Leader’s data-keys and then he and Rey made for the old monster’s escape shuttle. The thing could barely fit two but was loaded with credits in four denominations, was well shielded, had a hyperdrive and enough fuel to get them as far away from the conflict as they needed to. They dropped the keys to the Resistance, along with a note for General Organa-Solo. </p><p>“Here is enough info and access codes to take down the First Order. Don’t come after us. We’ll be fine.”</p><p>Weeks later, between their respective skills with engineering and Force-sensitivity, they had found the niche occupation of repairing Droids and that became their livelihood, away from all the Troubles happening at the other end of the Galaxy. They bought a light-freighter and equipped it as a mobile shop, and travelled from system to system, saving derelict Droids from destruction. </p><p>*</p><p>“So what did you do on Jakku when you needed… more?” Ben pressed, intrigued by her embarrassment. </p><p>Keeping secrets between them was almost impossible, so sometimes deeply buried memories surfaced and things forgotten came up in painful vividness, and the first weeks had often been punctuated with sessions of intense crying, either one of them coming apart as the other soothed them. </p><p>The sex helped them through it. The sex was lovemaking. Ben had some experience and once Rey let down her barriers, the connection between them made the lovemaking into something so profound, they called it communion. </p><p>“There’s this creature… a sand worm… we call it  <em>Waff-</em><em>Krack Jak-wyrm,</em> “water-sucking-sand-worm". I can’t believe I’m telling you this…</p><p>“It’s basically a worm with a textured exterior and a soft mouth. The thing is about as big as my forearm. If you put it near water, it will suck it up. It likes to burrow in warm moist places, but it breathes air so it won’t…”</p><p>“It won’t?”</p><p>“It won’t get stuck inside you.”</p><p>“Oh. <em> Oh!” </em> </p><p>“It’s really a kind of grub. When you’re done with it, you can eat it. Very protein-rich.”</p><p>Ben tried to imagine the thing in his mind. Tried to imagine Rey using one. “Did you … use them often?”</p><p>“Ben, are you jealous?” Ben nodded and Rey laughed at him. “No, they’re too expensive to upkeep.”</p><p>“Expensive?”</p><p>“You can buy them on the market, as baby grubs, tiny things, for food. But to grow it to an “interesting size” you have to feed it a special meal and it needs a lot of water. So what I would do every now and then is go to some spots I knew and dig some up. You have to dig fairly deep, usually under some of the bigger wrecks where some places are almost always in the shade. Dig deep enough and the sand is moist: that where the adults lay their eggs. The eggs are delicious, by the way.”</p><p>“Anything edible is delicious to you,” Ben replied, thinking of Rey avidly sucking on his cock; the way she licked and swallowed every drop of his cum, with relish.  </p><p>“The men use them too,” she added cryptically. </p><p>Oddly enough, their travels brought them near Jakku later that month. </p><p>**</p><p>“You were gone a long time. Did you find the parts?” Rey had just finished rewiring an arm on a cooking-Droid. Its master had only a small cantina, but the thing had a knack for improvising from whatever was available and the family had pooled resources together to get it fixed. A food-serving Droid that avoided waste was so compelling to Rey, she was willing to fix it for free, but Ben reminded her the parts needed would not be cheap, and they needed every credit they could get. </p><p>Rey knew his family would help if they ran out, but understood his desire to make it on his own, so she charged the bare minimum for this Droid.</p><p>She took the blue crystal tube from his hand and clipped it in place, closed the panel, flicked the switch, and the thing came back to life, with a new power-converter and its arm almost as good as new. </p><p>*</p><p>“Where did you get the tube?” Rey asked once back on board the ship. </p><p>“From Jakku.”</p><p>“You went all the way to Jakku? Why didn’t you take me?”</p><p>“I wanted it to be a surprise.”</p><p>“A surpri— Ben… what else did you get from Jakku?”</p><p>It was Ben’s turn to flush a deep pink. He brought out a wicker basket from under the counter and put it on top.</p><p>Rey knew even before lifting the wicker lid. Inside were three grubs of different sizes and colors. She looked at Ben Solo. </p><p>Ben looked back at her in anticipation, eyes blown wide by desire, only guessing at the possibilities the pets would provide them. </p><p>The Dark side manifested in many ways. The one that had triggered Luke, and that she had first encountered on meeting Kylo Ren was violence. Ren had been made into the “Jedi-killer” by his Master. </p><p>Another way for the Dark to manifest was through lust, what Ben called Passion. Rey shared that with him. </p><p>The Jedi were stupid. She would never go back to Luke. </p><p>She picked up the medium-sized grub in her hand. A metallic green in color, it twisted mildly, curious of its environment, feeling Rey’s warmth and the potential moisture of her hand. She gave it a light squeeze and the creature throbbed. It was strong. She stroked it and the worm immediately reacted to the caress, twisting in her hand to present the softer underbelly, while Rey ran her fingers along the soft ridges of its sides, the plate-like ridges being its mode of locomotion. It stretched and contracted and Rey flooded her underwear with arousal. </p><p>“Wet your finger,” she told her husband (they had married somewhere along the way.) </p><p>Ben hesitated a second before running the sink and letting water pour on one digit. The thing in her hand turned towards the moisture, having sensed it. </p><p>“Bring your finger close. Don’t worry, they don’t have teeth.” </p><p>Ben did as he was told. The grub found his finger, bumped its “head” on it, and then opened its mouth and started sucking it in. Ben startled and jerked his finger out.</p><p>“Watch out! You’ll hurt it!” Rey warned. She licked her own finger and gave it to the creature, who sucked it in in turn, swallowing it as far as it could, down to where it joined the hand. </p><p>Rey closed her eyes as her breath came in faster. With these things on board (three of them, by the <em> Maker </em>!) they would not be able to work for at least a few days. She tried not to think of how much it must have cost him to get someone to go out and find and dig them up for him. For sure a week's worth of rations. </p><p>The worm sucked at her finger, its insides soft and muscular, and she could feel the ring muscles ripple and pull along her skin. </p><p>“Here, take it, hold it,” and she gave it to him. “Close your fist on it,” she added for good measure. </p><p>Ben finally took it, feeling its heft and soft texture and his eyes widened as the enormity of what he had brought into their couple started to dawn on him. </p><p>She pulled back her finger and he felt it move in his hand to try to keep it in; it was nothing but one long muscle. He had to squeeze gently to hold it and Rey was able to pull out easily, leaving the soft mouth with a little ‘smack’.</p><p>“Ugh...” Rey breathed, “I don’t know about you, but I’m <em> ready</em>.”  </p><p>*</p><p>Naked, laid back on their large bed, Rey spread her legs and told her lover to put the cleaned worm between her legs, the smallest one on her tummy near her breast. It was still as long as her hand when stretched and almost black. She gathered some of her slick from between her folds on her fingers and spread it on one nipple, trailing her finger down her stomach for the worm to find and follow. The little thing soon found the glistening trail and followed it to the sticky nipple, and proceeded to take it in. </p><p>The one between her thighs raised its proboscis, and having sensed which way was the moisture that seeped from Rey’s folds, was creeping towards her. </p><p>Ben was fascinated. Rey extended a hand to him, beckoning him close. </p><p>“They don’t kiss, my love, and they don’t have hands, or your luscious locks. They’re just… pets like this; and you can’t keep them long. Kiss me.”</p><p>But Ben wanted to watch, so Rey made him at least strip so she could watch him stroke himself and that way they would be “even” in their debauchery. </p><p>When the smallest worm sucked in her nipple, she closed her eyes. When the medium one found her core, she shifted her hips. Now the pleasure would begin. That one was sucking at places all along her inner thighs where some of her arousal had spread, leaving little round suck marks, and then found her lips, trying to get at as much moisture as it could, and doing a fair job at cleaning it up. Then it found her entrance. </p><p>Rey reached for the little one on her tit and pulled it off gently, and brought it near her mound. It quickly found the soft curly hairs and burrowed through them to find more moisture.</p><p>Ben Solo was entranced. He’d fucked with a Quarren once and had found it… intense. Watching Rey get possessed by these creatures woke some jealousy in him, and the emotion worked him in ways he had never felt before. Intense as well. </p><p>The green grub slid its head along Rey’s dark pink folds, and then gathered itself into a thick compact muscle, and pushed itself inside. </p><p>Rey cried out. </p><p>Ben let go of his cock. The thing wormed and pulsed and twisted until it was well inside and Rey was twisting as well, crying in pleasure, until the small black one on top of her mound found her clit and sucked it into its avid mouth. </p><p>Rey stilled for a moment. </p><p>Then a great shudder took her whole body and she thrashed and moaned and cried and then laughed hysterically and Ben got the feeling now was a good time to intervene. </p><p>He grabbed her legs, spread her and gently removed the one from her clit. It held on, making Rey cry out in excruciating pleasure, but it let go with a wet “pop” and he dropped the squirmy little black tentacle back into its panier, looking at the fat brown and pink one still within.</p><p>Rey fell back in a stupor, now only rolling her hips, breathing an occasional <em>“oh, oh,”</em> , while the one inside her continued to muscle its way within her. The ridges on its stiffened body provided exquisite sensations, at the very threshold of bearable, and finally Rey felt herself go numb with over-stimulation. She folded to her side, sweaty and panting, until finally she was still. </p><p>*</p><p>When she came out of her daze, she bore down on the worm nestled inside her - only the tip of a pale-green breathing tube peeking out - and it slid from her, wet and bloated, sated with her juices. </p><p>She feebly lifted her head to Ben and said: </p><p>“Your turn, milf-fucker.”</p><p>She managed to raise herself to her knees and dropped the warm green grub into the panier, picking up the big one in exchange. The little black worm twisted off where it had been glued to the one she picked up and dropped to find the one she put in, sliding along its sides and sucking at it and to share the moisture and the heat it had picked up from being in Rey’s body. </p><p>Ben was sitting cross-legged, unsure he wanted to play this game anymore. </p><p>“I think I can just jerk off and be alright, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Nope. I want to see you come undone. You were lucky they were in season. It’s months between hatchings. This one is just about to undergo the change. It turns into a cocoon then, neither edible or fuckable. Don't pass it up. </p><p>She held it in her hands, needing both. It moved sluggishly, heavy, the pink splashes on its body contrasting sharply with the darker brown areas. Its head was blunt. Rey stroked it firmly and it reacted to her caresses, stretching and contracting. She brought it close to her naked body and it snuggled against her warmth. </p><p>“Ugh, if you don’t want it, Ben…” she trailed off, her voice hoarse with implication. </p><p>“What can I do with it? You don’t expect me to… to put it inside me, do you?”</p><p>Rey looked at the thing, curling her hand around its girth. “No. I guess not,” and Ben almost heard *<em>yet*  </em>in his mind. What had he <em> done </em> ? What would she have him <em> do </em>?</p><p>His cocked throbbed, surprising him. It had softened in shocked surprise of the last few minutes, but now it was perking up again. </p><p>Rey wet her finger with her tongue and circled the worm’s head and the thing spun around to find it, trying to suck at the thin moisture; so Rey rubbed circles around its mouth, teasing it. The little puckered hole spread a bit, and she let it find her finger, which it quickly swallowed up. In rhythm with its pulsing, Rey pushed her finger in and out, adding spit, eventually licking two fingers and letting the grub take them in. Then three. By then, Rey was licking the near-smooth shaft of this older specimen, and Ben, who had been stroking himself while looking at his wife practically blowing the worm, was nearing an earth-shattering orgasm. </p><p>“On no you don’t, big boy,” she said, and Ben wasn’t sure which "big boy" she meant. Looking down at his cock, Rey reached out and picked up some of the precum sheen that was leaking from the tip of his glans where it peeked out of his foreskin. </p><p>She fed it to the worm, who seemed to appreciate it very much, then she gave Ben a wicked grin and leaned down to lick some more moisture on his glans.</p><p>Then she brought the thing to his cock. </p><p>Ben braced himself. </p><p>He was right to do so.</p><p>The worm slid over his glans taking the whole corona in a firm but gentle grasp. The rest of its length slid from Rey’s hands and wrapped itself around his shaft for purchase before it proceeded - with some effort - to swallow him whole. </p><p>A human mouth has the advantage over the “other orifices” in that it has suction and a tongue. Unfortunately, it also has teeth. </p><p>This thing had suction but NO teeth. Its textured, muscular interior pulsed and throbbed on him as if it was one big, cylindrical tongue. </p><p>With every pulse, inch by exquisite inch, it took him in completely, down to his very balls, and for a wild instant Ben thought it would suck those in too. </p><p>The rest of its length was tightly coiled around him, so it could ripple up and down on his cock, and Ben fell back, overwhelmed as it throbbed and twisted on him. He couldn't even return Rey's kisses. </p><p>Had they not been in space, anyone within a kilometer would have heard him howl. </p><p>For howl he did. </p><p>And come - <em>hard</em> - and more copiously than he ever thought he could, into that monstrous worm’s mouth, who milked every drop from him… <em>gleefully</em>, he was sure. </p><p>Rey certainly looked gleefully wicked. She pulled the now sated thing off him and put it back in the basket. Then she wiped the tears from her husband's eyes and curled up beside him, and when he could move again, he spooned her and fell in a deep sleep. </p><p>*</p><p>“That… that was…”</p><p>“Hush. There are still a few things you haven’t tried with them yet. They learn quickly too.”</p><p>"They learn...?"</p><p>"How to get the most moisture from you."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“You’re sure they won’t keep long?”</p><p>“No. They need some nutrients only found on Jakku, and the big one’s about to morph.”</p><p>“Hun. How much time do we have?”</p><p>“A few days still.”</p><p>“Right, let’s not waste any time then!”</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I <em>may</em> have watched too much <em>hentai</em>.<br/>Also, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31095200">this.</a>  I have noooo idea where this came from.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>